Rider of Royals rewrite
by Shadeslayers of Chosen Ones
Summary: Basically my other story Rider of Royal's rewrite. Please note that Harry Potter does not appear until later on, my guess being around the 7-13 chapter. Perlia. Please note that Perlia does not appear until around 5-11th chapter. Dumbledore & Weasley Bashing. Harry is Percy. Percy is Harry. Not much of story difference.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO or Pokemon.**

_Percy's P.O.V_

Inside a forest that had trees sparkling like stars in the night sky, a rather tall woman was running for her life with a small bundle in her arms. The baby was only a month old. The lady wore a dirty ragged dress, but if you looked closely, you could see the remains of a beautiful dress fit for a queen, after all, that's what she was.

'_I must find a safe place to keep him. The kingdom is in danger! The future of this kingdom relies on him. But he can't live here until he's older otherwise he'll be killed. What should I do?'_

The queen reached the end of the forest. An old well was built deep into the ground and she prayed to who ever was protecting them to help her son. Almost instantly, the old well seemed not so old anymore.

"**Who are you? What business do you have here?" **An ancient voice slurred sleepily.

"I am Queen Sapphire. I need someone to look after my son, Percy. The kingdom is in danger and all hopes rest upon him." The queen whispered, afraid that the men would catch them before the young one was safe.

**"Bring him to me." **It ordered.

"Where are you?"

**"I am in the well. Approach the outskirts of the well."**

The queen stepped wearily towards the well and when she was 3 steps away from it, a figure surrounded by water burst out.

**"Get on my back mortal." **It commanded.

All doubts vanished and she subconsciously got onto the dragon's back. It was all wet and scaly, but rough and powerful. The queen sensed the magic deep within the beast and she closed her eyes.

"What's your name?"

**"Groudon."**

* * *

><p>I stared into the blue ceiling of his room, covered in sweat.<p>

_'What happened?' _I thought. _'It looked so real.'_

I climbed out of bed slowly and calmed myself down.

_'It was just a dream Percy. It was just a dream. It isn't real.' _I comforted but deep inside myself, I knew that it was real. Real as the ground beneath me.

I walked down the stairs and smelt the wonderful cooking of my mom.

"Thank goodness your awake darling! I was just going to call you." She smiled.

It wasn't the heart warming smile i was used to. As if... she was possessed or not Sally Jackson at all.

I took my trusty sword out of my pocket and uncapped it.

"Who are you? Where is my mom?" I brandished my sword in front of her face.

"I'm you mom Percy!" Sally said.

"Then you'll prove it to me."

"How?"

"I'm going to stab you and if it goes through you, your not a monster. Then your going to answer a question only my mom knows."

"Go ahead."

I knew she was my mom now because no monster would be stabbed willingly without giving a fight.

"What is the Dragon of the East called?" I asked.

"Quintus." She answered.

"Good." I recapped my pen.

"What's going into you Percy?"

"A bad dream."

"What about it?"

I told her about the dragon and the bundle but never mentioned any names.

"Well... There's a secret i've been meaning to tell you but didn't have enough courage to." She mumbled.

"What is it?"

"Uh... I'mjustyourauntnotyourmom."

A few words stuck out. Aunt. Not. Mom.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... I'm your mom's sister..." She chuckled nervously.

"By any chance your sister Queen Sapphire?"

"Where did you hear that name? And it is!"

"Dream."

"I need to give you this. I was suppose to give it to you on your 20th birthday but I guess a little early can't hurt."

She handed a big cyan egg to me.

"What's this?"

"Dragon."

"Oh."

I looked down at the egg.

* * *

><p>I got into the cab and opened my backpack. I had to keep an eye on the egg.<p>

"100 bucks kid."

I paid the taxi driver and looked down on the egg. There was a crack that wasn't there before. I ran to camp and slammed the door shut in my cabin. I looked at the egg again. It was almost cracked into quarters and it was a wonder that none had fallen out. I ran my fingers across the cracks and a bit fell out. I stared in shock and horror, but when i went to look into that hole, i saw a little head peeking out. It was the same color as snow with ice colored spots over it.

"My own dragon." I squeaked out.

"Dada?" It said cutely.

"Awwwwwwww." I squealed.

Bit by bit, the dragon chipped the egg so it could get out. Once it was out, it began to nuzzle me. You could see it was a boy by the horns on his head.

"Daddy." It said.

When the word processed in my mind, i fell back in my bed. IT COULD TALK!

"I can talk to our riders and family daddy."

"Am I a rider?"

"No. You are not just a rider. You are a rider and my daddy."

I smiled for the first time since the dream. It seems like I have my own little beastie to look after.

A knock on the door symbolized that someone was about to come in.

"Hide little one."

It began to wobble and fall over, but I quickly shoved him under the bed.

"Daddy? Where are you? It's all dark in here. Where are you daddy?" I heard him say.

Nico came in. "Heya Perce, Your here early."

"Wanted to come to camp ASAP." I said.

"Well, I'm going now."

I let out the breath i had been subconsciously holding. The little dragon had managed to find the way out.

"Hey little guy."

"Daddy! Why did you leave me there! So scared daddy. So scared..." The dragon broke into sobs.

* * *

><p><em>Few days later<em>

I walked out my cabin just as the others came out of their cabin Annabeth came over.

"Good morning Seaweed brain."

"Hi wise girl. How was your sleep?"

"It was great and the construction on Olympus is almost done."

Oh right. I should explain that. Annabeth is the official architect of Olympus. She got that job when we were sixteen after the Titan war. That was her reward.

Now Olympus looks better than ever. Well better than i thought it would actually. The gods were pleased with her work anyways so i wouldn't say it was bad. I was shocked when i saw it.

"Great. That means we can hang out more now."

"Sorry Percy, I can't. I need a lot of time to complete it and then i have to edit it to make sure it's all complete and good and i have to keep up with the demands of all the gods."

"Okay then." I tried to sound normal but my voice cracked with disappointment and Annabeth didn't notice it.

_"You still have to learn the responsibilities of being a prince young one. Read all you can Perseus."_ A voice echoed.

_"Quintus?"_

_"Who else?"_

_"I dunno, a god?"_

_"Why would a god want to contanct you? Just read..."_

_"But I hate reading!"_

_"You have to. My word is final."_

I quickly left and went to my cabin.

"Activate D-129038"

A robotic voice called out, "Please put your eye in front of the sensor."

I did so and the floor beneath me disappeared. I didn't scream, as i had been the one who installed this device. I walked through the rocky halls into a white marble crossroad leading into 7 different directions.

_"Which way do i go now?" _I projected the image of the hallway through our rider/ dragon link.

_"You must go through the lightest and then the darkest."_

_"What?"_

_"Just do it."_

_"Fine." _I went through the lightest tunnel that i could see and ended up in another crossroad, this time leading into 8 different directions. I searched for the darkest and went through that one.

"Woah." I exclaimed when i saw it.

THe library was almost the size of Olympus!

"Where are the royalty books?"

"2nd last row, 5th coloumn from the left."

I chose a book from that shelf and it turned out to be 'Royal Gestures and Posture.'

* * *

><p><em>17 hrs later<em>

I slammed the book shut and closed my eyes wearily and looked at clock. My jaws dropped open in shock. I took my last notes and looked how many pages i had.

19 pages.

Yeah, me, the one and only Percy Jackson reading and writing.

"Castle secrets and architecture please."

"5th row, 8th coloum from the left."

I grabbed a book called 'Build Castles.'

* * *

><p>I clapped my hands, shaking all the sand out. I dived into the water and began to collect some sea coral and some fish.<p>

* * *

><p>Annabeth P.O.V<p>

I was looking for Percy but he wasn't in his cabin or in the arena. I slapped my head for being so stupid. If he wasn't in his cabin or in the arena, he would be at the beach. I went to the beach but when i got there, i stopped in my tracks. Right on the shore was the most beautiful castle fit for a king. Shells of all colors glittered in the sunlight and the walls looked like they were sparkling too. The wierdest part of it all? It was made out of SAND. I yelled for Chiron and he galloped over.

"What do you want Annabeth?" He said, not taking note of the giant sand castle next to him.

"Next to you." I gasped.

The old centuar turned around and his mouth dropped open in shock.

"Who built this Annabeth?"

"I don't know."

Out of the corner of my eye, i spotted Percy.

"Percy! Come over here!" I called.

He ran over here and dumped everything he was carrying on the floor.

"What's this?"

He was carrying sea shells, sea coral and seaweed.

"Oh, just decorations for this." He gestured to the giant sandcastle. 'I build it myself." He stated proudly.

"You made this?"

"Yeah. I just said i did."

"But how? No one has done it with sand before."

"How? That's my secret." He smirked.

I growled in frustration. He knew i hated it when I didn't know something.

"Can we come in?"

"Sure. Just don't touch or break anything."

Chrion repeated my question, "How did you do this Percy? This is amazing."

Poseidon appeared next to Percy. It looked pretty important.

"Percy! I need you to- Oh my gods Percy, how in Hades did you make this?"

"Manipulated the water. I put a layer of ice in the inside, very thin one and put sand all around the outside. I then trapped the sand by using ice again." He smiled.

"Very good Percy. I'm proud to call you my son." Poseidon grinned proudly.

Percy blushed bright red.

"Anyway, I need you to find out what happened with the sea shells, seaweed and sea coral that was near the Camp."

Percy scratched his head in embarressment. "Well... Well... I kinda took it."

"Oh... Why did you need it?"

"To decorate this."

"Okay. I guess I could spare some for you. Great job!" And with that, the sea god teleported away, leaving a sea breeze.

* * *

><p><strong>It's come to my attention that some of my stories aren't as great as i hoped them to be. This is the first chapter of the rewrite of Rider of Royals. Hope you like it. I'm trying to make each chapter 2k long. <strong>

**Special thanks to Silver for PMing me and telling me all the mistakes I had. (Sorry i can't remember all of your names... My bro went on this computer and wanted to check some stuff out. He deleted some of my emails :( so... I don't really have your name Silver. Sorry again!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's come to my attention that some of my stories aren't as great as i hoped them to be. This is the first chapter of the rewrite of Rider of Royals. Hope you like it. I'm trying to make each chapter 2k long. **

**Special thanks to Silver for PMing me and telling me all the mistakes I had. (Sorry i can't remember all of your names... My bro went on this computer and wanted to check some stuff out. He deleted some of my emails :( so... I don't really have your name Silver. Sorry again!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>

**Percy's P.O.V**

I've been training by reading books. Apparently they help you a lot. I know what to do if a king or a queen greets me or is my guest. Quintus said I need to be prepared for the royal and believe me it's nothing like riding horses and acting like everyone is lower than you. You have to know the names, gestures, poster, and right things to say. It has been going on for 5 weeks until he said I was done.

I was hoping that my friends didn't notice the change in me like my manners and way of speech. Right now we were thinking on which one to train on first.

_"We should start on archery first since you suck at it." _

I gave a groan. "_But I suck at it!" _I whined like a baby and it's lost toy.

_"I know that's why we're working on it. Now tell me what do you feel when you pick up a bow." _

_"I don't know. When I pick it up I feel like it's not my thing or my element."_

_"I know what your problem is the bows that they make are not right for you. You need to learn how to make one."_

I gave a sigh and went back to the underground basement. The gods didn't even realise that there was an elemental change in the Poseidon Cabin, seeing as the Royal elemental dragon was currently living there.

I asked for a book on hunting and making bows. I started to read it since I had no choice.

Quintus was hunting somewhere. He had to find 7 deers now since he was 13 times the size of the big house!

When I was done I looked for the Ender tree because that was the best wood to make a bow with. I finally found it, when i saw a dryad peeking out.

"May I have one branch from the Ender Tree please?" I asked as politely as I could.

"You sure can Savior." The dryad giggled and snapped a thick branch off the Ender Tree. "Here you go young Hero."

I smiled warmly. "Thank you."

The dryad giggled again and then went back to her tree.

* * *

><p>Quintus came right then with the skin of the animals. I had asked him to save the animals, seeing as he was hunting and said that I should make a bow. He looked at the bow with a critical eye.<p>

"_It's pretty good .What are you going to do with the animals?" _

_"I'm going to make the string of the bow with it. Like it says in the instructions."_

_"This skin won't be strong enough. The best choice would be the skin of the Nemean Lion."_

_"Well I can't get it now since I'll have to search for it." _

_"You don't have to. While I was hunting I found it and killed it to improve my skills so I bought the skin with me just in case of cases like this."_

_"Thanks."_

He gave me it and I ripped a piece of the shin and tied it to the top of the bow. I pulled it as hard as I could and tied the other end on the other edge of the bow. I pulled the string and found it a little bit difficult to pull back.

_"You'll get use to it after a while." _He said.

I looked at the bow with happiness. I made it all by myself! I couldn't help but get the feeling that something was missing on the bow. I know that I would need a quiver and some arrows but the bow just seemed to plain. It needed to tell people to who the bow belongs to. I got an idea and took out my dagger again. I laid the bow on my lap and started to draw designs on the curve on the bow.

_15 minutes later…..._

I looked at the bow in satisfaction.

The design was incredible. I didn't even know that i could draw and paint that well. The bow had Quintus flying in the wind with me on his back. I drew the sea and the shore with my sand castle behind us. My sword was sheathed on my belt safely.

I thought it needed some color. I had borrowed some paint from the Aphrodite girls, seeing as they spent some time painting themselves beautifuller than they are. Now the bow seemed to sparkle like glitter in the sunlight.

I asked the naiads for some weaving tools and they handed it to me. I took the needle and used the skin i had saved of the Nemean Lion to sow the deer skin together to make a quiver to hold my sharp arrows. Quintus helped me by pointing out some flaws and what needed to be improved.

After I had finished, I looked for some branches that could be my arrows. It was unsuccessful, all until i found a bit of the forest that looked abandoned. It had magnificent trees with thick trunks and shiny branches. I recognised it as the Force Tree, the purest and rarest tree of all.

Too powerful to be used as a home for a dryad but too magical to be used against anyone. It only allowed those pure of heart and no ill intention to touch it and not get hurt. It took a chosen one, blessed by the trees to touch one without harm and pure of heart, no ill intention and a blessed to chop a bit off and let it regrow.

As if drawn by some unknown force, i touched the tree and broke one of it's branches before i knew what was happening. I regained my senses and looked down as i felt the light smooth wood against my bare skin. I knew exactly what to do now.

* * *

><p><em>An hour later<em>

"Finished!" I exclaimed happily. I looked out and saw the shining moon and the glittering stars across the sky. "What time is it?" I asked myself. I looked at my watch and gaped in horror. I had missed Lunch and Dinner! It's already past curfew! I drew the water from a nearby pond and made myself a little Ice hut to sleep in. I made a water bed and climbed it. Felt like home. I snuggled into the warm embrace of water.

* * *

><p><em>(Dream)<em>

_I saw my mom enter the palace. The palace that used to be so full of life and happiness was cold and grey. The light from the torches hardly made the place warm and bright. _

_When I looked at my mom's face it seemed to be sad. Her face wasn't happy and full of health like before. Her eyes that were a light shade of blue seemed to mourn. I saw a portrait of a man standing their tall and proud. He looked a lot like me. I guess that's my father since at the bottom it said King Poseidon. It looked nothing like Poseidon though._

_My mom looked at the picture longingly and continued walking. I realized that the palace was quiet. It was so quiet that I could hear her footsteps. She still had her crown on her head so that meant that she was still queen. There were some guards behind her. She stopped and looked up at a man with hatred in her eyes. Sitting on a throne were my father should sit was a man who didn't look like my father at all._

_**"Ah Queen Sapphire. Tell me where have you been this entire time?"**__ She didn't respond. _

_**"Did you go somewhere to try and protect your son? You know that it's no use. I will send the guards to search for him. When they will find him I will kill him. Then I would make you my Queen."**_

**_"I would never become your queen Reginald." _**_She said with anger and venom._

_**"Ah but you will for the kingdom needs a queen no? Then we would we make our own royal family. You would love me for eternity."**_

_**"My love will always belong to Poseidon. You are nothing like him. You are just a man who took his place. You are hated by all the people in the kingdom." **_

_**"Why do you still love him? He left you. He is gone accept that. I can give you what you want with a snap of my fingers. As many servants, flowers, jewelry, anything! Yet you still refuse." **_

_**"You cannot gain me with gifts Reginald. You will never capture my heart it is already by Poseidon."**__ Mom said with tears in her eyes. _

_**"I see that you still haven't accepted the fact that they're is already dead. Never the less I will still you my queen even if I have to by force."**__ With that he went back into his seat with mom being taken somewhere._

_(End of dream)_

I woke up breathing heavily knowing one thing and one thing that i would never forget. That my mother is/was in danger.

* * *

><p><em><span>Few hours later- Morning,<span>_

I took out my bow and went to Olympus.

"600th floor please."

"There's no 600th floor kid."

"I need to see Hecate right now, gimme the 600th floor key." I said irritated.

"What do you mean Hecate? There's no Gods and goddesses, there's no 600th floor." The guy snapped.

"Listen here old man, I'm Percy Jackson, saviour of Olympus and i'll kill you without any hesitation if you dont give me that card." I whipped my sword out and pressed the tip against his chest.

"Here here, can you let go now? It's a sword, it does hurt." The doorman handed me the key and muttered about stupid demigods. I headed to the darkest mistiest section of Olympus and encountered a large palace. I knocked on the door and waited. The door opened.

"What do you want?"

"Lady Hecate, I wish a favour."

"What kind of favour?" She asked, taken back by my polite attitude.

"I need many different types of poision and anything that will kill someone that can be placed upon a blade."

"Then you have come to the right person." Hecate smiled coldly.

"Dimethylmercury. One of the most deadliest toxin's in the world. You may use an arrow to release it, but seeing as you suck at archery-"

"No, I'll take it."

"VX and sarin, another of the most deadliest toxins in the world. Same with Dimethylmercury. Uses an arrow. You'll take it anyway i'm guessing."

"Yep."

And the list went on and on, with me taking every single one she listed.

"See you later Hecate!"

"Hope you come back! Not."

"You too!" I waved.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy P.O.V<strong>

I was in the library which I made in the sand castle twelve days ago.

All the Olympians visit to read the books that they thought were gone forever.

I was in the mini dome of the castle were you can go plan things from battle strategies to pranks. I asked Lord Hephaestus if he could make it for me. Athena helped with the designs and Annabeth did the artitecture on the dome. Athena even added a computer so we don't have to write what we want to see, instead we can just say it, like the one in my own personal library in my cabin.

I was in the dome to research on some things, now I was surrounded by books that looked like a mini cubby house. I made sure that I can get a clear view of what I want to see.

Quintus was sleeping in the caves. We agreed that it was dangerous for him to be near the city in case the Olympians sense him to hunt but with the Poseidon cabin full of power right now, they won't spot a difference.

Right now I was looking at a book which a child of Athena wrote about the Trojan War. The book had everything about it, from the weapons to strategy. It was very useful since Quintus told me that my kingdom was in war and my mother was forced to be a queen for the man who stole my parent's kingdom.

I swear if he did anything that hurt my mom I will make sure he will have a very slow painful death.

I was studying about strategy so I'll be ready for the war. I gave a sigh and took notes about the useful things I might need in the war. Quintus said that I wouldn't have to worry about mortals in the kingdom because most of them were demigods from different gods. My kingdom was a refugee for people who don't have homes or were banished. The place was peaceful and full of good until Reginald took over. The people are getting poor and sick. They can hardly pay for a slice of bread. The plants are all shriveled up and all the resources are dying. Reginald isn't doing anything and all he cares for is power. I can't believe that i have a hidden power that i never told any one and i don't plan to soon. I have a feeling that Reginald is hiding something but what? I guess I'll find out when I'm ready. I was looking at the strategies that were used in the war but it said that the plan had some faults but what were they. I guess it's time to find out.

"Computer I want you to show me the Trojan War strategy battles that they used in live action." I said to the building.

The dome glowed for a minute before the table started to change colors. After five minutes the battle was shown. I watched to see what faults were as the Athenian child said.

I didn't know that I had an audience while i was working and studying hard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Annabeth P.O.V**

The others and I decided that we would spy on Percy to see what he has done for the past few days. All he said that he was just working on some business.

We asked my mom were Percy was and she said that he was in the battle dome that they made a week ago. Why would he be there? We opened the door enough so everyone can see. We saw Percy on a table surrounded by books. He was reading this book with such curiousity and intensity I never saw him use before.

"Wow look at Percy. He's reading the book as if his life is depending on it." Travis said.

We all just nodded to show that we agreed. He got up suddenly and went towards the table. He asked the dome to show the Trojan War battle strategy.

"Why would he ask that?" Clarisse said.

I was confused. When did Percy get interested in history? Heck why is he interested in books? He looked at the battle with calculating eyes as if he was looking for something. But that can't be because the battle strategy was flawless!

He suddenly said, "Stop! Computer set field to chess grid."

The field went into boxes and the battle was in mid stop. Percy was smiling like he just figured something out. He took a book out with a pencil. He started to draw and write from the way he was moving his hand. When he was done he went to the next page and told the computer to zoom in. The field was zoomed in and went into 3-D view as he asked. He was looking at the field with curiosity and hunger for information.

He mumbled something but since it was so quiet we were able to hear,

"The mistake in the strategy was that he didn't put enough solders on the left flank then as the right. If he had put about 20 more solders, no archers, the battle would have been won. This was the mistake in the strategy. Even the littlest can have big consequences. I must remember that..."

He kept on going on and was adding and editing some things. When he was done he told the computer to add 20 more archers on the left flank and to continue the fight. With shock and fascination I watched the battle go on but it was no longer how it was before it was now what Percy planned.

The fight was easily won!

'I thought the strategy was flawless! How is it that I didn't see this mistake before and Percy did? I read that book many times out of boredom.' I thought angrily.

I couldn't help but accept that the plan was good but there might be many mistakes that I and Percy might not see but mom can.

"Whoa. I don't think we can nickname stupid things because now he saw something that most Athena kids didn't see!" Nico said.

"Don't you think I know that?" I snapped.

I was angry at him. He must be cheating somehow or else how could he solve that?

"Hey Annabeth there is no need to be angry. It's great to find out that Percy is learning. He can finally do some things by himself instead of asking you now! Aren't you happy for him?" Grover asked me.

I just got angrier at Grover's statement.

"No I am not happy Grover! Percy is supposed to be stupid and I'm supposed to help him because he can't do it himself! Now he just found out something that I couldn't! I read that book more than you can count! He is supposed to be the stupid, selfless, caring, idiotic boyfriend! I have control over him so I could have some of the fame that I never would have gotten but now something has come along and made him exactly the opposite of what I wanted him to be! I needed him for my fame!" I ranted angrily.

Before I realised that I had said it out loud and that Percy could hear us, he had already said,

"So you never loved me at all?" He asked in a betrayed tone. "I should have known." He looked up and his eyes showed betrayal and heartbreak.

"Percy, Wait, I didn't mean it! That wasn't what I was going to say!"

"It's Perseus to you Annabeth. My friends call me Percy. And your not my friend. After all, the 'I love you's' and kisses were a lie. You let your pride go to your brain. You just wanted to be the girl with the hottest and most popular boy in camp as a boyfriend. Well guess what Annabeth? It's over. You never cared about what I thought. It's over Annabeth. It's over."

The others just watched with wide eyes and opened mouths.

I didn't care about that my eyes were getting blurry and tears started to fall. I couldn't meet his eyes because what he said was all true. I wanted to say that he was wrong but I couldn't.

"It's a good thing I know now because at least I didn't have to waste my money on a ring to propose to you on Thursday." He said with hurt. I gave a soft gasp. He was going to propose to me. My heart started to beat faster.

'_I just lost the best thing that would've happened to me in two gods damn days and it's my entire fault.' _

"Now if you could excuse me I need to use one of the tables to make a battle strategy that I think would be almost perfect." he said it in a voice that says that what he just said about proposing to me was nothing.

He walked away not caring that I was hurt. I didn't want to look up to see the faces of others but I had to get out of here. I turned around and was about to run to the exit to find it blocked. Travis and Conner were blocking my way with angry and disbelieving looks.

"Get out of the way Stoll's." I said with anger in my face.

They just shook their heads and said, "Nope, we all want to know why you used Percy. He might have of said it but we want to hear it from you. Also you don't scare us anymore not after what you did to Percy." They said. I tried to push past them but they just pushed back with a bit force but it wasn't enough to throw me off-balance. I looked at all their faces. They were all anger but the worst was my mom's look of disappointment. Lord Poseidon's face was furious at me for hurting his son.

"Daughter why did you do it?" my mom asked me.

I looked down because I didn't want to see their angry faces anymore.

"I wanted to be popular. Just being called Percy's best friend wasn't enough. I needed more so I acted like I was in love with him." I replied back.

"Are you telling me you used my son for your own personal advantage?" Lord Poseidon roared.

His face was full of anger and concern for his son. I couldn't meet anyone's eyes so I just looked at Percy to see what he was doing. He sitting at a table with a big sheet of paper spread out. He was looking at the book that he wrote in to. He seemed to be adding and erasing some things while whispering to him about things we couldn't hear. The rest of the people looked at what I was seeing.

My mom said, "Peruses what you are doing?"

Everyone turned to see what my mom was looking at. Percy didn't answer instead he went to this huge shelf that was labeled battle strategies. He quickly climbed the rope ladder that was attached to the shelf like in the movies. He climbed up to a certain height and looked at his book again. It seemed that he was looking at a list.

Everyone was watching since they were curious on what he was doing. He pushed the ladder to the right to get a book that seemed to be pretty tattered and old. He kept looking for books that were small, thin, old, and new. When he was done picking he had like fifteen books in his arms.

He had no difficulty carrying them to the table where the big sheet of paper was. As he put the books on the table a large amount of dust came out. He coughed and waved the dust away by his hand. He took out those little brushes that girls use for make up to wipe off all the dust from the books.

We all crowded around him but he didn't seem to notice. It was like Percy was doing something important but what was it? He opened books at certain pages and got a new page out from his notebook. My mom was looking at him with curiosity that we all Athena children show. He took out a pencil and started to draw a battleground. It seemed like he was drawing from memory. I gasped at how beautiful Percy was drawing. He left no detail out of the picture. Like even the tiniest line had a deep meaning. Lord Apollo was staring at the paper in awe. We all thought Percy was done when he put the paper aside.

I was about to pick it up when i heard him,

"Don't. I need that paper. It's a blueprint of the battle strategy I am making" He said softly but I could hear the pain from his voice.

"Why do you need it?" my mom asked.

"You'll find out soon." That was all he said.

He then made an ink bottle that was nearby spill on the white paper.

Grover said that it was a waste of ink but Percy ignored his comment.

He then looked at the picture he drew and used his water powers to draw that. We all looked on with fascination. When he was done with the picture he took out another page we didn't notice.

It was a diagram of a battle strategy. I was just about to ask him what it was when he used the rest of the ink to draw it out. When he was done my mom gasped for some reason, we all looked at her in confusion except for Percy who had a smug smile.

Lady Athena was analyzing the battle plan looking for something but it seemed she couldn't find it.

"T-t-This battle plan is flawless! How did you even make this? Even I never saw any plan like this."

We all gasped at what my mom said. We looked at Percy for an explanation.

He smiled some more and said, "There were some patterns in the battle strategies were they all made the same mistake. You just had to look closely and find them. If you erase those mistakes and put all the battle plans together you get a good strategy."

Conner asked him why he did this but Percy said that was a personal reason. With shock we all found out that it was now night-time and the campers had to go to bed. Percy took the papers with him and said goodnight.

**Percy Pov**

Today has been eventful. I found out some shocking and sad news. I learned how to make various types of weapons almost out of anything. Last but not least I made a good battle strategy that I can use for the war that will soon come up.

Now the only thing left for me to do is train until I perfected all of my skills. I made sure nobody was around before I went to my secret passage way and asked Quintus to edit some things and make it more detailed. We shared the day between us and told each other what was eventful and what wasn't.

_"I am sorry for your loss on the girl my friend."_

Instantly memories of our times together came up as he said that. Quintus was able to see them since we were mind linked. I sighed.

"It's alright. It was for the best anyway with all the secrets I have to hide. I don't regret what happened or wished it didn't happen because the fates must have planned something for me. Whatever it is I will accept it as much as I can." I replied back to him.

He gave a soft hum which made the cave vibrate a little but I didn't mind because it was comfortable.

_"You are getting wiser. That is good; soon you will be ready to accept the throne."_

I smiled a bit but then asked him a question that has been bothering me, "Quintus, I have one question."

_"What is it little one?" _He said while looking at my mind.

"When I become King one day, don't I need a Queen by my side? If so how will I know who to pick?" I asked.

_"You will know when the time comes little one. Now sleep as I give you memories of your home." _He said.

I went under his wing and laid beside his belly were the heat was. He curled his tail around me as a protective barrier. He put his wing on top of me like a tent and hummed as he showed me memories of my home. Not too soon I fell asleep dreaming about my past.


End file.
